


He's My Black Pearl

by Senowolf



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Will, Bottom Will, Come Marking, Drugged Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Heavy Necking, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nervousness, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Knotting, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Tags May Change, Top Jack, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senowolf/pseuds/Senowolf
Summary: Jack is a lonely alpha. So he goes to Tortuga in hopes of finding a faithful omega after all the betas he had went sour. He just wanted someone to love him and sail the seas with him. He tells himself to get an omega, nearly forces Mr. Gibbs to make him leave the compound of he doesn't, but he can't seem to take his eyes off this one man....A man who is also, very much a beta. But he smelled so good, and looked so beautiful, and who is Captain Jack Sparrow to deny himself of what he wants?
  (Will be in first person after 3rd chapter)





	1. Bidding

**Author's Note:**

> So.. this was both brought to life and named after a song called She's My Black Pearl by EXO. I think it's by exo.... Lol. Anyways, it's an alpha/beta thing because I have a serious weak spot for those so yeah. 
> 
> Also, there's 20 shillings to a pound. ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Gibbs, make me leave. Make me walk out. I can’t own another beta. I can’t.” Jack was still staring at the young man, but he was clinging to Gibbs with white fists._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marry Me by Hans Zimmer helped me write this.

Tortuga stunk. It stunk of omega hormones. It was almost sickening. 

“Of all the places to come find a damned omega, it had to be here?” Jack waved his hand in front of himself at the smells.

“I’ve missed it!” He smiled while walking up the dock and away from none other than the _Black Pearl_ , his baby.

“Mr. Gibbs!” Jack shouted when he saw his old friend. 

The older man drunkenly spun on his feet, smiling when he saw the Captain.

“Captain Jack Sparrow. Is it you there?” He asked, nearly shocked that the Captain had come by so soon.

“Why of course it is. I’ve come to find myself a mate yet again. What say you at that?” Jack smirked as he awaited an answer.

Gibbs’ face contorted in confusion before he seemed to register what Jack had said, then he looked as if he’d come up with something to say. His mouth opened, then fell shut again as the confused, weary look came back.

“What?” Jack asked after a moment of the same thing.

“Well, it’s just that, they only have males up at the auction house, Jack.” Gibbs said in a hushed voice that only Jack could hear, thanks to his alpha senses.

“Oh, they do?” He asked curiously, his brow rising as he looked at the muddy ground that was probably made up of pig shit more than actual mud.

“Yeah…” Gibbs sympathized.

“Well then. Oh well, one of them will have to do.” Jack said before walking forward without a doubt in his mind. 

He ignored Gibbs cry of his name and instead kept walking down the dirt road. He felt that it was right to keep going, there was something in his chest telling him to keep going. It was a feeling deep in his bones, it was telling him to go to the auction house. That’s what all the local pirates called it, but it was really a registration house for alpha’s to choose betas and/or omegas. Jack was going there in search of yet another omega. He’d settled with quite enough betas in the past to know that they were balls of neutrality and claws than to want to get another one this time around.

No, he was gonna follow the norm for once and get an omega, a good one. A cute, emotional, fluff ball of submissiveness. He didn’t really care if it was a male or female at this point. He just wanted someone to sail the oceans with him. As he walked he spotted a beauty walking with a strong male behind her. The brunette smelled of a beta and he had on some rather fancy clothes, just like his mistress. Jack stopped and stared at the woman for a moment, noting how she was an alpha herself. Her eyes were a light honey brown shade, and her jaw was very strong.

Why on earth would a woman like that be in a place like this. It was obvious that she wasn’t from around these parts. The fact that she wasn’t being pursued was probably because her alpha status.

“Come, James.” She said sweetly to the beta behind her.

He looked at her with an embarrassed face but nodded and took her hand in his own as they walked.

“Yes, Miss Swann.” He muttered under his breath.

Jack watched in utter surprise. The beta seemed to clearly like his new mistress. He wondered if maybe his sire would give him the same respect. He wondered what types of omegas the auction house held. He wondered what omegas were like in general. In all of his long life he’d never once gotten one, because he didn’t like the idea of having to watch out for someone besides himself. That might sound really bad and perhaps it was, but he just didn’t want a whiny baby at his side begging for everything.

And yet here he was, standing in front of the auction house with more pride than necessary. He’d been here more than once in the past two years of owning anyone.

“Come Mr. Gibbs, help me seek out a lovely beta—omega, my bad.” Jack said with a small embarrassed smile, before glowering at Gibbs like it was his fault.

Then he walked into the fancy looking building and took a deep inhale. It was worse than it had before, outside. Only because he felt his animalistic hormones kick into high gear. His eyes flashed helplessly as his instincts were toyed with. He felt a low growl resonate from the depths of his lungs. Jack’s eyes fell closed at the whimpers he received from the sound. 

“Jack..” Gibbs voice whispered from behind him.

That was all it took to snap Jack from his stupor. He shook his head, hearing the calming clinks of his beads knock together.

“Sorry Mr. Gibbs, it appears that I was overwhelmed by the….. smells.” Jack wafted his hand in the air in front of him for emphasis.

Gibbs nodded with a confused look before nodding Jack forward. Jack tipped his hat before carrying on into the way-too-clean house.

The walls were covered in beautiful french wallpaper and there were glorious sculptures here and there. There were paintings of men and women, clearly alphas and omegas. Then they reached the depths of the house and they started to see men lined up. Betas. 

“Oh look at them all. They’re certainly well fed and cleaned up nice.” Jack whispered into Gibbs ear.

“Of course, they are for sale.” 

“When you say that it makes it seem like they’re slaves, I am merely looking for someone to free of this prison.” Jack smiled, satisfied with his own way of thinking.

“That sounds worse.” Gibbs mumbled.

“What was that?” Jack asked with narrowed eyes.

“Nothin’.”

Jack nodded before continuing. He took another breath, taking a slow, ocean deep one this time around. He smelled different omega and beta smells. They were all the wrong flavor… But then he caught one other… It smelled like smoke after a bonfire, a lingering whiff of cologne, burnished steel, and a sweet sea smell. It was intoxicating. Jack’s body was moving to it’s own accord. He couldn’t seem to stop himself from following the scent that had captured him. His feet carried him down the decorated halls and around corners, past multiple men of both beta and omega status, and lead him into a large room.

The room made him cringe, there was the strong smell of alphas, and surprisingly there was that woman.

 _'How on earth did she get here without me knowing it?'_ Jack wondered silently to himself.

She looked angered, she was bidding against another, a man. The man looked very large and he was also angry. The woman, _'Miss Swann'_ , was raising the price to 15 pounds. Jack’s eyes widened when he saw the specimen responsible for their high bids.

A young man; deep brown wavy hair, lithe body, a strong jaw and hands, and then most valuable of all, his big brown eyes. He was chained down to a red velvet chair with dark wood and he was near fully exposed, save for the thin cloth over his crotch. He looked scared, and he was not what Jack had been looking for. No, he said he’d buy an omega, but here this fine male was and a beta at that. 

Now, a beta’s anatomy could change itself into both the recessive and dominant sort if it needed to. Their bodies would equip themselves with the needed _“instruments”_ depending on the different pheromones produced from their mates: either alpha or omega. So, say Jack did buy this beta. The beta’s body would react to Jack’s pheromones, and with a-few-days long fever, his body would be, in a way, like an omegas. He would be able to take a knot without pain and carry children if he wanted, but he would also have a heat. 

Betas who were the recessive ones were only fertile once a year, usually during their heats, but some betas were lucky enough to not be fertile during those times. Now, if a beta was with an omega, it would become the dominant one, and with another few-days-long fever he would have a knot. That didn’t make them alphas, nowhere near, but they would have the proper gear to impregnate and satisfy their needy omegas.

However, in order for any of that—the beta to become recessive, in this case—to happen, Jack would need to claim him as his, and then overwhelm the man with his scent. Their scents had to mix in order for the beta’s body to start changing. All that called for was some heavy necking locked up in the Captain’s quarters of the Pearl.

“Gibbs, make me leave. Make me walk out. I can’t own another beta. I can’t.” Jack was still staring at the young man, but he was clinging to Gibbs with white fists.

The second Gibbs tried to drag him out, he growled and pushed himself away and waltzed farther into the fancy room. He waited and watched the auctioneer start counting off, Miss Swann currently held the highest bid at 51 pounds. 

“Goin’ once, goin’ twice, s—“

“52 pounds!” Jack’s voice called loud and clear from the back of the room.

Miss Swann gasped and then quickly called out, “54 pounds!”

“57!”

“59!”

“65!”

Miss Swann gasped in outrage. Everyone had already been watching, heads snapping back and forth between the two, but now they were focused back on Miss Swann, seeing if she would bid again. Jack however, was now standing proudly with his money pouch poured open on a table for everyone else in the room to see. Miss Swann’s face looked shocked for a moment before she stood up, and marched over to the Captain to count the money. When she was done, Jack smiled deviously at her.

“Well, what’ll it be Sweetheart? Gonna bid more than you can buy?” Jack whispered lowly, a smile slowly spreading across her face. 

Her face twisted angrily and she hissed as she went back to grab her little sidekick, James. A proud smirk spread across Jack’s face as he watched her go.

“65 pounds, sold to the man in the back!” The auctioneer shouted in a joyous tone while two men grabbed the brunette from his place in his chair, unchaining him.

Jack strode forward without regard of Miss Swann or Gibbs, only set on the man whose scent was slowly driving him insane. A man came up to him, beckoning for him to follow him around back into a room. When he got there, Jack realized it was the beta’s--whom he’d just won--room. There Jack could see how the auctioneer was making him stand upright, chin up and shoulders back.

“This is your last chance to get out a buyin’ ‘em.” The old alpha said sternly, as if daring Jack to refuse him after offering such a large amount of money.

Jack stepped closer to the beta, noting how the young man wouldn’t look him in the eyes. Even when he moved right into his field of vision it seemed as if the beta wasn’t even mentally there. Jack then lifted his arms, nodding at the muscles found on both limbs. This sort of thing was normal, looking a beta or omega over before settling. Most people liked to court each other, it was the morally right thing to do. Court and then marry. Jack however, he didn’t follow the rules, they were more like guidelines anyway. Now, normally he would be against selling omegas and betas, but his morals blew away in the wind when he’d smelled this man.

“What of his nether regions…..?” Jack asked, not really wanting to intrude but also wanting to know exactly what he’d be getting.

The auctioneer reached around and cut the thin linen from the beta’s skin, revealing everything to Jack’s dark brown eyes. Those same eyes darkened considerably more when he could finally see every inch of the exposed male.

“Has he ever been…. Touched?” Jack asked, his eyes looking up from under his thick eyelashes.

“No, tha’s the reason we got ‘em in the other room. Because he was worth a lot.”

“What is his name?” Jack asked, eyeing the old alpha.

“Will-”

“..William… Turner…” 

Jack’s head snapped back to look at the beta. He still looked out of it, but now he was staring lazily at Jack, his brown eyes half lidded. Jack shook his head and nodded slowly, surprised that he spoke up after appearing dumbstruck. Then a weird smell caught his attention. He grabbed the beta by the arm and yanked him forward, noting the dull flash of fear in his eyes.

“What the hell did you do to him.” Jack growled, already feeling possessive of this beta, Will.

The older alpha looked ready to growl back but he must’ve known he could blow his chance at a good payment if he did. Instead he answered back politely with, “we just gave him some anesthetics.”

Jack growled lowly at that. Tampering with his beta already? Of all times to give him something it had to be RIGHT now?

“I’ll have him. Here’s your money. Get him some clothes.” Jack ordered as he gave the beta one more glance over before rushing out of the room.

If he would’ve stayed who knows what condition that old man would have been in. He waited outside the door, pacing the long hallway as he waited for the beta--Will--to be ready. His head snapped up when he heard the room door open. His heart did weird things when he saw Will all dressed up and pretty. But he was still looking really tired. Jack frowned when Will tried to step forwards but nearly fell on his face. He quickly walked forwards and helped Will stand up straight by hooking an arm around his waist. 

“Wh-what is your name?” Will asked in an adorably dazed way.

“Captain Jack Sparrow.” Jack said with a signature smile.

“Ohhhh, you’re a captain are you?” Will asked with a gorgeous smile.

Jack felt his body heat when Will nuzzled into his shoulder. He needed to get him back to the Pearl and soon, or he’d start necking him in public.

“Come, let me show you my ship.” Jack murmured.


	2. Scenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Rest now, Will... for tomorrow, you might not be able to." Jack murmured into the sweat soaked curls outlining Will’s face._
> 
> _"I will be with you the whole time."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor baby Will. He's been drugged, and now he's gonna get treated like he deserves.

Getting back to the Pearl took damn near forever, with a practically drunk beta on his hip. Jack groaned when he had to help steady the poor guy while he was on the boarding plank. He was afraid Will would get the sudden urge to take a nice old swim, to the bottom of the ocean.

When they got on the boat, Jack noticed that Will was standing quite still. He turned around and looked at Jack with wide, innocent eyes. Jack worried for a moment that the beta had just realized what had happened and that he would go crazy. Instead Will’s eyes closed and he turned away from Jack. That was when Jack remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

“Come, Will.” He ordered lightly, heading towards the Captain’s quarters. 

The faster he got the changing going, the better off he’d be. He glanced back to see if Will was following and luckily, he was. Jack felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth when Will walked right past him and into his living quarters.

_‘Definitely a beta.’_ Jack thought to himself with a small chuckle.

With slow, delicate steps, he walked into the cabin. He shook his head when he noticed how Will seemed to be scoping out the place. He poked and prodded at the mattress, seeming satisfied with it. Then he went over to the windows and tugged on the handles, making sure they were nice and tight. It took Jack a moment to realize that Will was making sure the place was safe, in case he decided to carry. It seemed as if with every passing second those anesthetics were wearing off. Not that it was too shocking, the beta was being bombarded by Jack’s pheromones, already starting to give him a slight temperature, which explained his current nesting behaviors. Jack didn’t want to have any rugrats running around anytime soon, so the whole ordeal wasn’t particularly necessary. But it wasn't his instincts. After Jack thoroughly scented the beta, Will would get a fever and it would get much, much worse as time went. 

“This is quite…. A nice ship, Jack…” Will said.

His voice was soft and gentler than any potential mate Jack had in the past. It made his blood boil and move south. Without further stalling, he walked up behind Will slowly, like a black cat stalking his prey. He took the beta’s hips in his hands and leaned forward to nuzzle his face into the crook of Will’s neck. 

He felt the younger wolf freeze up for a moment, but after a minute of Jack breathing against his neck he relaxed. He turned in Jack’s arms and wrapped his own around the alpha’s shoulders. 

They stared in each other's eyes for a moment before Will buried his face in Jack’s neck, taking a few deep breaths. The instinct to bond was already thick in Will’s veins. Jack could tell by the way Will rubbed his face all over his cheeks, neck, and forehead. It made him smile a little, the boy was like a feline. Claiming him with just his scent. The smile fell when Jack remembered that within 24 hours of their bonding, Will would start to really feel the changing coming on.

Now wasn’t the time to worry about that though. 

“You are quite a beautiful beta.” Jack groaned while dragging Will to his bed.

He gently pushed him down onto the nicely fluffed mattress and watched in awe as Will’s legs fell open, allowing him to slot himself between them. A soft growl left his throat at the feeling of Will’s warm hips pressed against his own. A smirk grew on his lips when he felt the soft bulge growing against his own. 

Without further ado, Jack immediately started pulling at belts, buttons, and strings. He could feel the urge to scent and wash away any other smells that weren’t his start to take over. Will now belonged to him, and he’d make sure that everyone knew it. When he managed to pull all of Will’s clothing off of him he stared at all the revealed skin in hunger. He couldn’t take him right now. Will wouldn’t be able to physically handle it, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t please him in other ways. He felt his eyes glow, and suddenly the room was too bright. With a curse, Jack ripped himself away from his prize long enough to slice his claws through the black ropes holding the cabin drapes open. 

The cabin darkened to a near night shade, but Jack’s eyes glowed like headlights, making the room look eerily sensual. He growled when golden eyes shined right back at him. His red eyes trailed over all of Will’s fine skin once more before he leaned down and kissed the younger man. Will gasped against his strong assault but was quick to get into it. Warm hands clung to Jack’s shoulders as he kissed and sucked at Will’s lips. 

Jack felt a small smirk turn the corner of his lip when one of those hands started to rip at his shirt. He decided to help the poor thing out and quickly undid the rest of the buttons that Will hadn’t, and pulled the shirt from his shoulders. He threw it aimlessly, not caring where it landed as long as he could wear it later. 

“Oi-” He grunted, Will had started to lick and kiss at his chest and had just licked over his right nipple. 

Will hummed happily in reply before latching his mouth onto the hardening bud. 

“Damn you are a little vixen, you know that?” Jack asked the beta.

He didn’t wait for an answer before unbuttoning his pants and kicking them off of his nicely tanned legs. Jack went commando so he was now fully nude. Will’s eyes stared at the scars that covered Jack’s skin. They were like marble the way they were pale against Jack's dark skin. He reached out with a timid, yet curious fingers, wanting to touch them, but a firm hand stopped him. His yellow eyes flicked up to meet Jack’s red ones, noting the soft shake of his head. He nodded in understanding and instead pulled Jack back down to kiss him once more. His body was already starting to burn from the inside out, the idea of finally having a mate was so soothing. 

Images flashed through Will’s mind, images of dead bodies floating in the ocean, it made him wince. He felt tired, but he knew he wanted this… right? Unfamiliar lips moved roughly against his own, making him panic a little bit. He wanted this, but he couldn’t understand the feeling of unease that was inside his chest. He tried to think, but everything was blurry. 

Will’s thoughts were sabotaged when a large, calloused hand wrapped around his cock. His back arched under Jack, and the Captain swore to Davy Jones’ Locker and back that he’d never seen anything more hot in his whole bloody existence. He let go of the hard flesh in his hand to lean up and whisper into Will' ear. 

“So beautiful, Will. Beautiful and mine.” He growled before licking a long stripe up the boys neck.

The beta threw his head back, grinding his naked hips against Jack’s in hopes of getting more friction where he needed it most. His hands which had been previously cutting into the sheets suddenly reached up and pulled at the scarf around Jack’s head, successfully pulling it out of his hair which now framed his face like some dark, promiscuous creature of the night. Red eyes met his as he slowly pulled the scarf up to his nose, moaning at the smell. It was pure alpha, and it was driving him damn near crazy.

Will heard a low growl of arousal from the alpha, making his blood thin in his veins. Jack’s hips moved away and his tongue licked and swiped over Will’s skin repeatedly. He licked over his chest, navel, and belly button, trying his hardest to consume the boy with his scent. 

“Jack!” Will whined when the alpha’s tongue dared to lick him, _down there._

He cried out when the pirate took him in his hand again. Jack pumped once, enjoying the way the beta’s hips stuttered into his palm. 

_‘Mighty being, he’s just precious.’_ Jack thought to himself with a ragged breath.

He looked down and examined the wolf’s cock, noting how it wasn’t too big nor too small and fit in his hand nicely. He pumped his hand once more before giving the head a small lick. Never in all of Jack’s life had he done this, he’d always been the one receiving things like this, never giving it back. So he was new at it, although Will seemed to like it all the same. His hips pulled backwards into the mattress at the strong euphoric feeling. It felt so strong, but he wanted more of it.

All too soon, Jack pulled away and continued to lick him elsewhere, his tongue caressed him in every impossible place. 

Soon, Will was flipped onto his back so he could be scented everywhere else. 

Jack was nearing his bum when he started to wonder if he should keep going and scent the lad there as well. He nipped at the soft globe of meat that made up the hump of Will’s buttock, deciding what to do. The boy was panting hard and he desperately wanted to just knot him, but he couldn’t. Not like this, not now. Jack whined, deciding not to scent him there just yet and instead continued past his bum and went straight to his thighs.

Will had since then become a limp mess. His heart was pounding out of his chest and while his head still felt funny, he was enjoying this. He felt wanted and safe. Jack was scenting him so well that maybe if he was good and just accepted it, maybe he would get to come. The scarf he'd pulled from Jack's head was now pressed into the pillow below him, so he could still smell and nearly taste Jack. It was such a wonderful smell.. Ocean spray… wet wood… earthly moss… rain...

He’s never had sex but that didn’t make him a nomad either. A man had needs, and even if Will only had his right hand and his memory, he survived. But having someone else bring you off, that was a totally different feeling. 

“Jack, enough… come… wanna, need to… come.. Please.” He begged between pants. 

He was so hard he felt like he was gonna burst. His body was starting to ache deep down in his belly and there was the strong urge to be mounted. Right now. He needed it, so badly. He needed release. Needed Jack's big knot inside him, he wanted pups, needed pups...

“Almost, Love. Just a little more.” Jack whispered against the dimples at the bottom of his spine. 

He choked on a breath when he felt Jack’s scalding tongue lick at the beginning dip of his crack. He felt dismay when the alpha didn’t continue lower, but it vanished when he was rolled onto his side. Jack pressed up behind him so his cock was wedged very snugly against Will’s back, making him pant harder.

“Now? N-now can we-can I?” Will pleaded.

Jack’s hand reached around his hips in response. Will watched it wrap around his manhood and whimpered when it squeezed tightly. The pad of Jack's thumb was rough when he swiped it over the head of the beta's cock, making him keen. Will was beside himself with joyous pleasure and Jack was only making it grow when he started to pump his hand quickly. Will moaned wantonly at the feeling of Jack's hips rolling against his backside over and over.

“J-Jack-I, can’t last-I-I-” Will whimpered, starting to swing his hips back and forth against the alpha's.

“S’alright, Love, come… _come,_ Will... “ Jack’s voice was low and velvety in his ear. 

Will panted and moaned, feeling his body tense and quake when Jack’s teeth bit down on his ear lobe. Then, there was nothing but burning, white hot pleasure. It made him choke. He couldn’t breathe. His back was arching so much that it felt as if his muscles would start to cramp. When he finally managed to find his voice, a loud, hoarse shout filled the cabin. It was a voice full of pleasured pain. Of a beautiful pain released. It was such a raw sound it made Jack roar with his own orgasm. 

His hips ground harshly against Will’s, painting his lower back with his seed. He fought the instinct to bite Will’s neck, fought the instinct to mate him. That would come later, hopefully. He felt his knot swell a little bit at the pleasure, but it would take much more to fill it completely. After he finally finished coming, his muscles all went lax and he collapsed into the mattress. Without so much as a second thought he gently rolled over onto his back, pulling Will with him till he was laying with his face pressed against his pectoral. 

Will was panting above him, struggling to haul in air to his lungs. Jack chuckled, loving how sated he felt. He hadn't felt this way in a long while. It felt... good.

Jack couldn't hide the fact that Will was burning up already and nit just from orgasm. No, he was already starting to change. The poor wolf, he'd surly be sweating the mattress through by midnight. And it was still early afternoon. He took pity on the beta and ran a hand through his damp hair. Will hummed at the touch, warming Jack's heart a little around it's rough, weak edges. 

"Rest now, Will... for tomorrow, you might not be able to." Jack murmured into the sweat soaked curls outlining Will’s face. 

"I will be with you the whole time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo....?

**Author's Note:**

> What'ya think of it?


End file.
